humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Project on Movie Reviews
Introduction to Movie Reviews Movies are the literature of the new millennium. Every great civilization has discovered behind the sum total of events that we call Life, universal laws that are at work determining and altering the course of events in unexpected ways. The collective wisdom of humanity has acquired deep insight into the nature of Life's character and its interaction with the nature of human beings. This project explores well-known movies to discover insights into human character and the character of life. Awards for every approved movie review Human Science is looking for quality movie reviews similar to those already hosted at Life in Movies Project. In order to contribute effectively, reviewers will have to familiarize themselves with the methodology in which movies are approached. Reviews can be best written when the focus is on themes directly related to high human accomplishment such as attitudes, motives, values etc. The central objective is to shed light on the underlying striking events and human activities that determine the outcome of Life’s behavior. *'Cash Awards': Every review will be awarded cash prices ranging from $5 to $25 (Rs100 to Rs1000) depending on the quality and depth of each review. Contestants can be from anywhere in the world. Cash awards will be sent to your paypal account or to your postal address (for contestants in India). Process # A list of well known American and Indian movies that are open for review is listed at Films For Review Page. # You can pick the movie(s) of your choice and prepare insightful reviews based on detailed guidelines at Guidelines for Movie Reviews. #You are free to incorporate plot summaries that are already available at Wikipedia into your extensive review. # Completed reviews should be hosted as a new page ' '. # Include Category: Movie Reviews at the end of your review article and click on create button. # You can also improve existing reviews for the movies listed here. Cash awards up to $5 will be offered for any such meaningful improvements in existing reviews. # After you make your page, please mailto:humansciencewiki@gmail.com mentioning the url of your movie review page. # We will look at your work immediately and get back to you by email. You can give us your postal address or paypal account or bank details when you hear from us. Background The Mother's Service Society (India) started Human Science Wiki in 2007 as an effort to develop a unifying theoretical basis for all the fields of social science and humanities. The objective of Human Science is to gain insight into the universal principles and processes underlying all fields of human activity and accomplishment - individual and collective - political, economic, social, psychological and artistic. Human Science is about humanity. Each topic is approached and presented in terms of what it reveals about individual and collective human nature, development and evolution and how it impacts on human beings. Human Science offers essential knowledge for anyone seeking accomplishment in any field. Category: Movie Reviews